


Growl

by ThatGoblin



Series: The Pack [14]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flogging, Gen, M/M, Pegging, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, cranky rhett gets in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGoblin/pseuds/ThatGoblin
Summary: Rhett has worn Wren's patience too thin and is now going to pay the price.
Relationships: Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal/Original Female Character(s), Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Pack [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Growl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/gifts).



Rhett was cranky.

It was day 5 of staying inside and he was ready to come unglued. Link had tried to calm him down with a massage, wanting to keep him from getting desensitized to sex, but all that happened was that they bickered as I stayed out of the way. Rhett kept snapping at everyone, even Peggy who yelled at him from the floor when he almost tripped over her. It was getting ridiculous and I was going to murder him if he didn’t let up. 

Desperate times were calling for desperate measures. Armed with a few choice toys, I dug around in Rhett’s clothes before finding what I wanted. Link was hiding somewhere, out of the range of Rhett’s bursts of irritation, as I walked into the living room where Rhett sat while trying to watch TV. I stood off to the side for a moment, waiting for him to notice me before clearing my throat. 

“What?” He grunted, keeping his eyes on the TV. Oh, that attitude was about to change real quick. I narrowed my eyes before putting my shoulders back. With a flick of my wrist, the small flogger I had in hand nailed Rhett in the chest. He gasped and turned to look at me wide eyed. 

“It’s come to my attention that someone’s in a bad mood and needs to be corrected,” I said. Dressed in a black push up bra with matching panties and one of Rhett’s button ups, specifically a dark red one, that I left unbuttoned save for a few around my middrift. Hair tousled and pushed to one side, I gave him a stern look that he couldn’t stop staring at. “Bedroom, now.” Rhett stayed there, staring at me like his brain had stopped working, but another strike with the flogger and he was up the stairs in seconds. I was pleased with myself so far. It was odd to step into the dominant role, but it was also exciting and fun. 

Upstairs, I shut the door behind us so we could have our scene. I wanted it to be just him and me. Link had taken care of him plenty of times, so it was my turn to ring him out. 

“Strip,” I said, keeping a firm gaze on him. “Except for your underwear.” Rhett was practically drooling as he quickly stripped, kicking his jeans off to the side to sit on the bed to await further instructions. “Now, you’ve been a very naughty boy, Rhett. You’re being mean and nasty to me and Link and I think it’s time you were taught a lesson.”

“I’m sorry, Miss,” Rhett said, palming himself through his underwear. “I’ll be good.”

“No touching yourself,” I said, nailing his inner thigh with the flogger. “You don’t get to touch yourself during this. You’re being punished.”

“Sorry Miss,” he said, wincing at the hit before leaving himself alone. 

“Good boy. Now, I would say the apology is accepted, but it’s been going on for far too long and I think you need to be reminded on how to treat your mates,” I said. “Stand up and put your hand behind you back.” Rhett groaned as he did as he was told, turning away from me to put his hands behind his back. Grabbing cuffs from on top of the dresser where I had laid things out, I buckled them tightly so he had no way of getting out of them. Once he was cuffed, I decided to have some fun. I pressed kisses and licks to his back while reaching around the run my nails down his chest and over his nipples. 

Like me, he loved having his nipples toyed with. The heavy breathing was enough of a sign that he was very much into this. 

“Now, as punishment, you don’t get to knot me,” I said, getting a groan in protest. “You’ll make me cum as much as I want, but you’ll get to cum once and it won’t be from fucking me. Got it?”

“Yes Miss,” Rhett hissed as I swatted his ass. This much power over him was going to my head and so many things came to mind that I wanted to wreck him with, but kept on task. It wouldn’t do to be all over the place. Pulling his underwear down just under his ass, making sure to keep his cock covered, I picked the flogger back up to begin spanking him. While I knew Rhett could get a bit pain happy, I wasn’t confident enough to truly go there. Not without help that is. 

“Count,” I growled, taking my time to get the aim right where I wanted it. There were small gasps between Rhett’s count. He took his licks though, all the way up to 20. I couldn’t help but lick his blazing red skin, feeling how hot it was as I nipped at it. Groaning, I groped Rhett’s ass as I swatted it with a free hand. The man had an ass on him that wouldn’t quit. Link was the same way. 

Spreading his cheeks, I saw he was already leaking slick and a quick swipe of my tongue at him shaking. I giggled against his pucker, using a finger to slide into him as I kept rimming him. There was no attention paid to his front, like I’d told him, he was on his own for cumming, but it was only once. My finger easily slid in and out of him enough as I added a second finger quickly. Scissoring him, I found that bundle of nerves as I hooked my fingers. 

“Oh, I think someone likes that,” I cooed, stroking that spot again. Rhett choked out a moan, spreading his legs the best he could as I began to abuse that spot in him. “Oh, what’s the matter, baby? You want me to stop? Sounds like you do.”

“Fuck, please don’t!” He cried as he began to bend over to get a better angle. 

“Mmmm, I think I will. I don’t want you cumming just yet. I haven’t even had an orgasm,” I said, pulling my fingers out to his dismay. He growled and grunted, struggling a bit before I gave him a hard swat on his ass and a small warning one to his balls. “Don’t get cranky with me,” I said. “You’re already in trouble, don’t make me take away you cumming at all.”

“Yes, Miss. Sorry, Miss,” Rhett groaned as he clenched his fists to get himself under control. 

“Good boy,” I said, running my hand over his back. “Now get on your knees.” Doing as he was told, I waited for him before slipping my panties off. Moving to sit on the bed, I spread my legs for him. “Now, make me cum with that mouth of yours.” Putting my legs over his broad shoulders, I pulled him in close so he could have as much of me as he wanted. Which was all of me. Rhett didn’t stop or hesitate as he began to lick at my already wet snatch. He groaned as he pushed his tongue into me with a hunger of a starving man. 

I cursed and panted as he continued his onslaught, trying his best to make me cum quickly. Not that I was going to stop him. My fingers gripped his hair as his beard rubbed my thighs, making it that much better when he latched onto my clit. 

“Rhett!” I cried out, whimpering as I felt my orgasm already approaching. The man took this upon himself as a challenge as he made me cum on his face. My legs squeezed his head to keep him pressed against me as I shook around him. Gasping and crying out, I was sure he was going to be smothered by my wet pussy, but when I was able to pull away, Rhett came up gasping for air. His expression had me wanting more. Hair in a mess, eyes dilated, slack jawed with slick smeared over his mouth and beard. “You are too pretty,” I groaned. Moving, I held him by his hair as I kissed him hard. 

My tongue slid into his mouth, tasting myself and him before pressing his face to my chest. Rhett didn’t hold back as he began to nip and kiss at my breasts, nosing into my bra to latch onto a nipple and suck on it. 

“Good boy,” I said, panting as I pulled my tits from my bra to let him have both. “That’s it, suck my tits like a good boy.” Licking my lips, I could have watched him nestled between my breasts all day. His beard left a trail of red as he moved from one side to the other and I was not going to complain. Reaching down, I began to play with myself as he kept up the good work. I groaned, thrusting two fingers into myself, rocking my hips before pushing him back. Taking my fingers straight from my pussy, I pushed them into his mouth. 

Rhett groaned as he latched onto them, swirling his tongue around them to get every last drop. I could have cum again just from watching that. As much as I wanted to keep myself in charge, my will was waning as he looked at me from down on his knees. Rhett was not going to just let me go when I was done. If I ever got done. Sliding to the floor, I crawled into his lap to kiss him hungrily. I made sure to keep myself from touching his cock, but he was making it hard as he kept moving his body to get any contact he could. 

“What are you gonna do if I take those cuffs off ya?” I asked, pulling back with a smirk.

“I’ll make you regret ever trying to keep me from knotting you again,” he growled, nipping at my lips. 

“Is that a promise?” I asked, getting up to pull my panties back on, making it seem he was going to get left like that. 

“Oh I swear it, Sweetheart,” Rhett snarled. His cock was hard, pressed to his belly through his underwear and leaking. It was hard to keep from just going to my hands and knees to taste him, but if he was going to get his frustration out for a while, he’d have to be stoked a bit more. 

“Good,” I said with a hum. “Stand up and lay on the bed. I’m gonna fuck that ass of yours first.” That same look as if he’d encountered a glitch came over his face after I said that. It probably threw him off his game, but he wasn’t complaining. Helping him up, he laid on his back on the bed to let me take his underwear off then spread his legs as I got the last toy from the dresser. It was a simple strap on, one with a very long and girthy dildo attached. Link had said it’d been a freebie in an order he’d received and didn’t think much of it. It was coming into play very nicely right then. 

Grabbing the lube, I poured it onto the toy, slicking it up before pressing it to Rhett’s hole. I teased him, rubbing it around him first before even attempting to push it in. He gasped, his eyes going wide a moment as I worked the head of the toy in first. With his legs spread, he was shaking already from just the tip. The power trip was coming back, helping me want to really give it to him. Adding more lube, I pushed in further, careful and watching Rhett’s face as he took everything I gave him. His mouth was permanently opened it seemed as I bottomed out. 

“Remember,” I said, pulling his legs onto my shoulders. “If you wanna cum, you can only cum once and I’m not touching that cock of yours.”

“Fuck,” Rhett gasped, groaned as I began to rock my hips. “ Holy shit, Sweetheart.”

“That’s, Miss,” I said, giving his balls a light tap. 

“Sorry, Miss,” Rhett said, whining. Honest to god whining. I needed Rhett to make more noises like that. 

“Good boy,” I said before I began to draw out then thrust back in. This was a new sensation and I’d have to have Link order me a different harness so I could have something inside me too. The base of the toy was right over my clit and pressed against it, so every time I thrust into Rhett, it was getting me off too. “Fuck,” I hissed as I picked up speed. “You’re just taking this cock like a champ. I bet your greedy hole loves any cock in it, doesn’t it?” I grunted.

“Yes,” Rhett panted. “Feels so good in me. I love your cock, Miss.” 

“Go on, tell me how much you love my cock inside you,” I groaned as I picked up the pace. 

“Fuck!” He cried out as I leaned over him, pushing his leg close to his chest to sink deeper into him. “It feels so good! Don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

“I don’t plan on it,” I grunted. It was mind blowing to feel what it was like when the boys fucked me. To have this leverage of pleasure to make the person under me squirm and beg to let them cum no matter what the cost. I was going to do this again for sure and I half way wondered if Link would let me peg him.

Rhett panted and gasped under me, letting out small whines and grunts as I began to slam the toy into him. I was getting close to another orgasm and if Rhett wasn’t going to cum soon, I thought about leaving the toy in him for Link to play with.

“I’m close,” I whined as I kept thrusting, grinding myself into the harness as Rhett cried out in need. 

“No, please don’t stop!” He groaned, panting and leaking onto himself. I gasped and keened as I felt my orgasm rush through me, dripping down my thighs as I slammed into Rhett a few more times before having to still. “God damn it,” he sobbed, breathing heavily as he tried to twist and fuck himself on the toy. 

“I told you, you’re gonna have to cum without me,” I said with a small giggle. Slowly, I pulled out of him as he let out a strangled growl. Unhooking the harness, I set it aside to clean the toy later before moving back to Rhett. “You seem frustrated, baby boy.”

“Uncuff me and see what happens,” he snarled. “I dare you.” His tone and almost wild look had me wanting to find out so badly. 

“Oh yeah?” I said with a smirk, getting close to his lips. “I don’t think I will.” Standing up straight, I turned to walk away, pushing my luck as I kept my back to him as I slid his shirt off to hang up and fixed my bra. I heard him get up from the bed, struggling for a few moments before the sound of the cuffs dropping to the floor made me turn. Rhett took just a few big steps before he had me picked up and pinned to the wall with his mouth locked on mine. I yelped, but it was muffled as he began to grind against me, his hands rough and demanding. 

Rhett was strong and sometimes I forgot that. When he carried me to the bed like it was nothing, I groaned as he threw me onto it before clawing my panties off. Nothing was gentle or nice as his nails scraped my skin and he yanked my bra off. He was in a small rut and was going to get what he wanted. Not that I was going to stop him. It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten rough, but it was the first time he ripped clothes off me. Those panties and bra would not be wearable again.

“Rhett,” I moaned as he turned me onto my belly. 

“Shut up and let me fuck you,” he growled as he pulled me into his lap to thrust into me. I choked out a cry as he began to thrust into me mercilessly. It was painful and I’d have trouble walking a bit, but holy fuck. 

“Fuck!” I screamed as he placed his hand on my back to pin me down. It was harsh and needy and animalistic. Part of me wondered if Link could hear us. 

“You wanted to play, well now it’s my turn,” Rhett snarled into my ear. Lifting me up to make me straddle his lap, one of his largs hands wrapped around my throat as the other gripped my hip tight. Both were keeping me in place as he fucked me. “I’m gonna make you cum so hard you’re gonna forget your own name and then make you beg for more. You want that, Sweetheart? Huh?”

“Yes!” I sobbed. “Please!” I would have given him anything he wanted so long as he made me cum. His cock was swelling, getting close to his orgasm as he began to squeeze my throat. Enough to cut off some air, but not damage my windpipe. I whined and reached down to touch myself again, cumming hard in just a few rubs of my clit. Rhett was right behind me. He kept thrusting a few more times before cumming hard inside of me. Both of us were shaking as he laid us down on our sides to catch our breaths. 

I was speechless. There was no way I was going to be able to say anything funny or witty. Rhett had fucked me silly. We laid there panting as I let Rhett lick my bond mark, purring softly as the affection. 

“I warned you,” he said softly into my ear, a smile evident in his voice.

“That you did,” I said with a breathy giggle. “That you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna do some time hopping for ideas that I'm getting for the trio, but don't worry, the pet stories are still coming! I promise! <3<3<3


End file.
